Mead Canyon
"WAS IT WORTH IT, BEAR!? WAS IT!? HOW MANY OF YOUR KIND HAVE DIED IN THIS CANYON? I WILL OUTLAST YOU!" —Was It Worth It!? Mead Canyon is a dead lake located in the northeast Mojave Wasteland. Formerly Lake Mead, the reservoir for Hoover Dam, it was drained sometime prior with the Fall due to NCR activity. Overview Mead Canyon is a large and highly uninhabitable area, with a large tunneler population and a non-negligible number of feral ghouls. Making matters worse, a person or persons unknown has buried hundreds of landmines across the canyons expanse and set up numerous other booby traps at the few noteworthy locations found therein. Places of Interest Abandoned NCR Camp The NCR had established a base camp near the center of Mead Canyon, crafted from parts of an old salvage platform from before the lake dried up. It is believed that they attempted to mount an expedition from here to locate and terminate a prominent anti-NCR terrorist who was believed to be in the area. This attempt ended in failure and the NCR contingent was apparently wiped out to the last. Near the camps west end are the remains of this expedition as well as their now broken weapons. While the placement of these remains does have some significance, it is not readily apparent from this perspective Courier's Overlook Northwest of the NCR camp, a ramp has been set up to allow access to the top of one of the canyons many rock formations. Following this back to the NCR camp, a survivor will see a lawn chair and the note "Like the view?" which boasts the cryptic warning "You're about to like it even more!". From this perspective, it can be seen that the bodies and weapons of the expedition have been arranged to spell out "FUCK NCR". Loitering at this location is not recommended as doing so will trigger a cache of mini-nukes buried under the message to detonate, flinging the bodies across the canyon and killing or crippling anybody nearby. Crashed B-29 Bomber A crashed strategic bomber from before the great war can be found east of the NCR camp. While certain post-war faction are rumored to have had designs on this aircraft, these obviously went unrealized as the bomber remains where it has been for the past 200 and some years. Underneath the plane's right wing are a pair of dead tunnelers, an inaccessible crate and a note from somebody who knew of the tunnelers arrival in the Mojave and tried to warn it's people, only to be rebuffed. The left wing shields a merchant supply crate which is protected by a hard lock. There is a large concentration of landmines in this area The Tomb Immediately adjacent to the bomber is the entrance to the Tomb, formerly a flooded cave located on the lakebed. A makeshift defensive structure covered with Courier 6 Graffiti holds a ladder that descends into the cave entrance proper, which contains a bear trap, the crucified remains of an unknown person and the eulogy of a courier. There are also a pair of unmarked graves located just outside the entryway containing random items. Other points of interest Near the southeast end of the canyon is a slot canyon rigged with pitching machine traps and more landmines South of the bomber are a number of mutilated and crucified NCR troopers, presumably members of the same ill-fated expedition mentioned above. A crashed pre-war sunset sarsaparilla truck is located on the north end of the canyon. Numerous empty bottles and caps can be found here. Tactical Considerations Due to the ubiquity of landmines throughout the canyon, extreme caution should be exercised at all times as even one landmine is sufficient to severely cripple anyone caught in its blast radius and fatal chain reactions are entirely possible. An explosives skill of 40 allows for the mines to be disarmed manually though this is still risky as the mines are not readily visible. Visitors to Mead Canyon should consider bringing along a grenade launcher or other AOE weapon in order to detonate clusters of mines from a safe distance. When in doubt, traveling along the rock formations is recommended as these are not mined. Although there is a substantial tunneler presence in the canyon, the landmines and other traps make them a negligible threat in this area. Trivia Spore Carriers can occasionally be encountered in Mead Canyon. This significance of this is not known. By exploiting terrain glitches, a player can access Fortification Hill from Mead Canyon. While this was not intended by Naugrim, there are a few notable changes to the area suggesting that the area was slated to make an appearance in DUST at one point. As of v2.0, Fortification/Kai-sar's Hill can be accessed by other means.Category:Locations